<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You keep me balanced and settled (and I'm in debt to [you] endlessly.) by barthelme</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26814418">You keep me balanced and settled (and I'm in debt to [you] endlessly.)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/barthelme/pseuds/barthelme'>barthelme</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Go haunt someone else. [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Choking, Established Relationship, M/M, Spanking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:22:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26814418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/barthelme/pseuds/barthelme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Day 4: choking/spanking.</b>
</p>
<p>“Shush,” Armie whispers and brings his hand immediately to Timmy’s throat. Draws his fingers against Timmy’s collarbone which makes his spine curve, his eyes close. He tightens his grip against Timmy’s neck and says, “Just--you’re doing what’s best for you, Timmy.”</p>
<p>(The one where Timmy just needs a firm hand to take his mind off things.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Go haunt someone else. [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>113</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You keep me balanced and settled (and I'm in debt to [you] endlessly.)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/mourning_sad/gifts">mourning_sad</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is for my short twin, mourning_sad. I hope you read it while wearing our shared dress. &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Armie’s watching Kimmel when Timmy pads out of the bedroom. He’s been napping since before dinner. After his mom called and asked what his plans were for the next semester, if he thought he was going back to school or was he going to keep working at the library. If he was going to “keep shelving books” is how she worded it and he knows she meant well, knows she wants the best for him and knows his potential so she’d like for him to make a decision. </p>
<p>But Timmy is fucking tired and he likes his job. He likes the methodical days of pushing the book cart down aisles, quietly helping patrons find items, helping with story hour. He likes all of that and doesn’t want to tell his mom, but he does plan on changing his major to library sciences. </p>
<p>When he, like, feels like going back to school. Which just isn’t today, isn’t right now. Because--well. He’s tired and doesn’t want to think about all of that. So he pads out to the living room where the lights are off and the room is lit only by the television. Pads out and stands at the edge of the couch. Wraps one arm around the back of his body to grab his elbow and waits for Armie to notice him. </p>
<p>Which he does almost immediately, obviously. Sinks down into the couch a bit. Opens one arm and says, “C’mere,” without taking his eyes from the television. Lets that arm wrap around TImmy’s back when he sits on Armie’s lap, facing him. Legs on either side of his thighs. Back straight, head blocking the television so Armie has to look at him. Not that he was avoiding him. Timmy knows that. Just letting him rest, giving him space. “Hey,” he says, one hand resting on Timmy’s waist. “You good?”</p>
<p>Timmy nods and he’s not good. He’s just not because he’s still tired and he knows that Armie--</p>
<p>“Shush,” Armie whispers and brings his hand immediately to Timmy’s throat. Draws his fingers against Timmy’s collarbone which makes his spine curve, his eyes close. He tightens his grip against Timmy’s neck and says, “Just--you’re doing what’s best for you, Timmy.”</p>
<p>And then he adds pressure, the grip of his hand causing tendons to shift a bit and Timmy’s lower lip to drop, his jaw to slacken. Before--when they were just dating--Timmy would be embarrassed by how his cock hardens, but now he presses his hips into Armie’s abdomen. Ruts against him and--</p>
<p>“Need me to take care of you tonight?” Armie asks, and Timmy nods. Or, well, tries to nod, but Armie’s grip is firm and he increases the pressure. Presses his thumb in harder until Timmy tries to swallow but can’t. “Do you need a--do you want me to--” Armie starts because Timmy knows this is relatively new to him in the scheme of things. That he’s still learning what Timmy needs, what he wants, what he likes even this far into their relationship. Because it took him a while to open up, to tell Armie. </p>
<p>Armie loosens his grip and guides Timmy to the couch. Makes him press his belly to the cushions and tugs his sweatpants down. “How many do you need, love?”</p>
<p>And Timmy doesn’t hesitate, his cock hardening against the rough fabric of the couch as he thinks about Armie’s palm on his ass, the sting that will stay for hours. “Ten,” he admits. </p>
<p>“You want to--you going to count for me?” Armie asks. Moves so he’s kneeling beside the couch. Cups Timmy’s ass and puts a hand against the back of Timmy’s neck. No pressure, not yet, but a warning weight against his skin. </p>
<p>Pulls back, then slaps his ass, watches his slight cheek jiggle, feels his body tighten, relax. </p>
<p>“One, sir.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://bartbarthelme.tumblr.com/">bartbarthelme </a>
  <a>on tumblr.</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>